


sʇsılɐǝɹɹnS ǝɥ⊥

by CrypticRat



Category: The Surrealists, sʇsılɐǝɹɹnS ǝɥ⊥
Genre: Animal Traits, Badass, Bounty Hunters, Bunny Girl, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Future Fic, Government Conspiracy, Horror, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Other, Technology, Trapped, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticRat/pseuds/CrypticRat
Summary: Finding themselves in bizarre situations at the same time, strange occurrences bring five unique individuals together to save the world.





	1. sǝlʞɔıԀ

A grunt echoes in the narrow space, the metallic walls of the air-ducts vibrating as the Satyr moves through the maze-like pathways. She inches forward slowly, furry legs scrambling against the smooth flooring to gain enough footing to push her ahead. As she travels, her walkie talkie releases a squeak, the sound piercing as it bounced off the walls and shot into the dark. She freezes, her limbs going stiff as she tilts her head to listen in the dark.

Rolling her yellow eyes as nothing else is heard, the Satyr finds herself grinning as she digs her fingers into the button on the side of the communication device. 

"Cucurbita, what did I tell you about playing with the walkies?" she whispers playfully, and she releases the button as a grunt immediately responds. 

"ᵀʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ⁱⁿᵗᵉʳᵉˢᵗⁱⁿᵍ," the voice croaks.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not our objective. We're here to free the animals, sweetie. Not fangirl over the walkie talkies," Pickles sighs as she clips the talkie to the 'v' of her shirt. 

Once the device is secured, she reaches forward, eyes moving to look through the grating beneath her fingertips. Containers and shelves of wires catch her eye, and she cackles wickedly, a plan forming in her mind. She grabs for the walkie swinging from her shirt and wrenches it out, a slender finger pushing the button on the side as she speaks.

"Speaking of objectives, I've found the motherboard. Give me your children for alien experiments," she grinned with a playful pitch. She received a grunt in response.

"ᵀʰᵉʳᵉ'ˢ ⁿᵒ⁻ᵒⁿᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵒᵒᵐ," the voice eventually drawls, and Pickles nods in response. Popping the grate before her out of place by pulling upwards, she slides it forward to create an opening. As soon as enough space to allow her to duck down, she does so, her hooves coming to a silent rest on the linoleum.

"I'm in the zone. Pickles out," she whispers into the device. She shoves it back into her blue tank top, scrambling towards the computer sitting at the desk before her.

"Alright girlie, let's get you all powered up," she chuckles as she cracks her knuckles, green fingers moving to hover over the metallic keyboard. Eventually finding the power button, she presses down on it, the monitor lighting up with a blue flash. 

Files immediately begin to flock the screen, folders swirling to find their place as a loading bar fills in the center of the display. Silently moving the cursor to the folder that reads "𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐲", she clicks on it, a grin forming on her lips as the monitor fills with different camera views.

A tab appears, the bright wording spreading as it blocked the camera views with a black screen. A bar materializes in the middle, stating that a password was needed to access the cameras.

Pickles frowned, fingers crossing each other as she rests her head on her palms.

"Why does a simple security system require a password to view the animals? Actually, now that I think about it, why is this room so high-tech anyways?" the Satyr asks, moving to stand on her furry legs. She makes a decision then and grabs the talkie from inside her shirt.

"Cucurbita, I need a passcode for the computer and some of the cages not connected to the internet and system to be broken open. Specifically the elephants' corral," she speaks, eyes narrowed as she scans the wires.

"ᵁᵍʰ, ʷʰᵃᵗᵉᵛᵉʳ," Cucurbita grumbled, and a thud was heard from the device before it cut out. Grabbing one of the red wires connected to a square-shaped object, she pulls, her expression lighting up as the alarm near the door goes dark, the red glow disappearing.

The zoo would most likely receive a notification concerning the sudden cut in security, but the satyr could care less, skipping back to the desk as she awaited the response of her fellow partner-in-crime. 

"ᴾᵃˢˢ⁻ᶜᵒᵈᵉ ⁱˢ 'ᵃʳᵇᵉᶻ⁰²'," crackles from her chest, and she quickly types it, making sure to capitalize the 'z'. It works, the cameras popping back into focus. 

Pickles cheers, throwing a fist into the air as she pats her back. 

"Four for Pickly over here, zero for zoo boss. Let's go in for the win!" she zeroes in on the screen, the screen light reflecting in her yellow eyes.

In the top right corner, she watches as Cucurbita easily opens the gate for the elephants, dragging the metallic thing open. A body is on the ground near her, and Pickles hopes they were just unconscious. Cucurbita was a wild card she found in the streets, so she wasn't too sure about the state of the guard, but at the same time, she doesn't exactly care. She had a mission to focus on, so that's what she was going to stay on top of. 

She shrugs after a moment of staring at the body, eventually labeling him as an animal enslaver, and turns back to watch Cucurbita open another gate, the elephants following her into the parking lot before running off into the night.

Perfect.

The masked woman seemed to disappear then, and Pickles scans the screen for her friend, tingles racing along her arms as she watches her walk from the shadows from across the park.

"Atta girl. Use those shadow thingies the way you want them to move," she grins. Assured that her disguised friend is fine, she scrolls through the cameras, managing to find a section dedicated to recorded viewings. Pulling out a flash drive from her bra, she inserts it into the computer box, quickly pressing download. 

"These creepos are definitely hiding something, I can feel it at the bottom of my soul. I'll have to sift through this later though--" the Satyr pauses her rambling, and narrows her eyes at the screen. Currently downloading was a file that read "𝐋𝐀𝐁 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝟐𝐁". 

"I knew those bastards we're hiding something," she smirks, moving the mouse to click on it. Before she could complete the action, she was interrupted by a forced cough.

"I had a feeling I would find you here," a female voice calls out, and Pickles whirls around, eyes wide as they focused on the blonde cop leaning against the doorway.

"Ah, uh, hey Officer Hatis! Fancy seeing you here! What gave me away?" Pickles waves and the cop raises a hand, her fingers rubbing between her eyebrows as if she was getting a headache. 

"Pickles, this is the fifth time I've caught you trying to set a zoo--" a thunderous crash suddenly vibrates the walls, a shrill ringing sound echoing before dust falls from the ceiling, and everything calms. Officer Hatis tenses, and whirls around to stare down at the hallway, eyes wide as she rips her gun from the holster strapped to her thigh.

Taking the moment as a distraction, Pickles turns and snatches the flash drive, stuffing it into her bra again as she closes out of the computer, and shuts the monitor off. The room was bathed in shadows as the light retreats, and Pickles leaps, hands gripping onto the outer casing of the vent grating she had originally come in through.

"It t'was nice runnin' inter ya again missy! Unfortunately, I'll be missin' Saturday arcade time! Sorrynotsorry!" she yells before flipping upwards, the grating sliding back into place with a click as she begins to rapidly crawl through the air-ducts again.

"WAIT! PICKLES, WHAT WAS THAT--GET YOUR FURRY ASS BACK HERE--𝘿𝘼𝙈𝙉𝙄𝙏!" the officer yells, and Pickles sits still for a moment, listening as she hears the retreating footsteps of her friend.

"That's gonna be a doozy relationship to fix," she winced as she mutters under her breath, steeling herself as she slides forward on her hands and stomach. 

"Pickles to Cucurbita, what's your status?" she takes another moment to speak over the talkies, panic rising when silence meets her.

A pumpkin face suddenly peers at her from in front of her, and she jerks back, mouth open in a silent screech as a gloved hand moves to cover her mouth.

"ˢʰᴴʰʰᴴʰʰʰᴴʰʰʰ," Cucurbita whispers, and Pickles nods, eyes wide as she attempts to calm her heart. The pumpkin mask seems satisfied at the silence she is met with when she moves her hand, motioning behind her.

"ᵀʰⁱˢ ʷᵃʸ," she murmurs, and she turns, beginning to lead the way out of the vents. Pickles follows, picking up the pace as her partner seems to just glide along the metallic surface. The Satyr's tense frame sags with relief as a grate popped open, her lips falling into a lazy smile as she skids to a stop.

Cold air assaults her senses as Cucurbita slips outside, her yellow high-tops crunching against gravel as she drops heavily to the ground. Pickles follows, eyes watching their surroundings as her hooves hit the ground nimbly, the force distributed evenly as she kneels upon impact.

A loud click echoes, and is quickly followed by at least a dozen. The Satyr freezes in place, throwing her hands up as a light is switched on, the intensity bathing them in a blinding wave. Illuminated by the flare, several cops step into the clearing from the woods, guns raised. 

"Put your hands in the air and don't move!" one of them yells, and both of the criminals comply. They remain stiff as the officers run forward, and Pickled manages to make out Officer Hatis in the back, the blonde's face pinched as a hovercopter shot past the trees with a sudden hum.

"You're really in it this time, Pickles," Hatis says before the Satyr is forcefully stuffed into the backseat of the cop car. "And depending on how this night goes, you're not getting out of it for a long time."

. . .


	2. sıʇɐH ɹǝɔıɟɟO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will update every Saturday! 🙃

Officer Hatis was beginning to loathe her job.

There was no other way to put it, especially when the same detainee she had last month was escorted into her office for the _sixth_ time. At this rate, the older woman feared her hair would turn grey faster than the hide of a newborn elephant. Dragging a hand along the side of her face, Hatis dropped into the metallic chair across the table, scarcely stuffing down a groan as she regarded the folders set before her.

She had a feeling she would be seeing the satyr less often, especially with the density of the folders she had been given. After all, the young woman sitting before her had decided to set an entire zoo upon the city once again.

And the young adult wasn't even alone this time.

Deep down, she knew she wasn't going to be seeing Pickles or her friend for a very long time unless it was behind bars and in orange.

Like her friend currently was.

Friend, at this point, was stressing it.

Exhaustion was settling in, and she wasn't sure how much stupidity she could take from the satyr before she snapped and broke off all communication entirely. Stuffing down the weary sigh that threatened to tumble from her lips, she sat up, moving her eyes from the folders to meet the vibrant yellow sitting across from her.

"Pickles, do I even want to know how this started?" she finally groaned.

"Listen, listen, listen, I can totes, like, one-hundred percent explain everything. So, there was, and I say was 'cause the elephant stormed through it, but there was this pretty chill ramen place called Romaine's that's got this killer kale smoothie that just hits the spot, ya dig? And they always give me some free munchies so long as it's designated for the trash. Bein' a satyr's hard most of da time, but hey! I make do!

"Anyways, I was there with cutesy pumpsy and overheard one of the people there say somethin' about how they were gonna be puttin' down sweet ol' 'Livia and well, I couldn' let them do that to the gorilla. So that attempt led to me freein' all the animals because they all just looked so sad in their cages! Which by the way, is totes inhumane, and shouldn't be allowed, like ever," she crowed, and Hatis fought the urge to walk out right then and there.

Today was the final straw. She just knew it. She was going to walk out and never return because this was going to kill her. The stress would make her age another hundred years, and she was just going to fall over and turn the lights out just like an old hooter.

The brunette's cheeks were flushed, the plum tint setting off the ocado hue her skin intrinsically held. The satyr was radiating with energy from her anxiously tapping hooves to the flexible porcupine-like horns that made up her hair. The tank top with the marijuana leaf decal on it pulled with her shoulders, accentuating her upper curves as she crossed her furry legs.

Suppressing another groan as Pickles grinned in response once more, Hatis continued speaking as if the girl had said nothing, powering through as if it were the only thing keeping her together because it was happening. She was going to permanently lose her friend to the criminal system because she'd gone overboard this time.

"Pickles, you're here because you decided to set a zoo of wild animals onto the streets. During rush hour," the officer drawled, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she beamed sheepishly. Raising cuffed hands to knead at the spikes donning her scalp, Pickles shrugged.

"What can I say? Zoos are enslavin' the poor thangs! I just can't resist myself when I see 'em, and ya can't blame me for some simple animal activism," Pickles spoke cheerfully, casualty dragging a sharp nail across the wooden tabletop.

"Yeah, well, said 'simple animal activism' resulted in several casualties, multiple crashes that blocked several roadways and delayed several hundred schedules, including mine, and so many injuries that you're not going to be able to just blow over this like the last five times this has happened. To the same zoo," Hatis growled, slamming her palms against the desk as she stood.

Pickles shrunk back at the sudden show of intimidation but didn't tear her yellow eyes from Hatis' brown ones. "They shoulda upgraded their sec--"

"Pickles, your only option is jail. _Jail_ , Pickles. And it's more than likely that you'll receive a life sentence. _Multiple life sentences_. Like the last time you were here in my office. Only this time, that pumpkin-headed chick of yours isn't here to bust your ass out again because we got her too," the officer hissed, and Pickles merely grinned.

"That's what you think," she replied snarkily, and Hatis fell back into her chair with an exasperated groan. She was close to walking out the door, something was holding her back, though, but deep down, she knew it wasn't worth it. Her 'friend' had crossed a line, and she wasn't coming back from the said line because she had gone too far.

She knew satyrs lived a while, but this girl had four hundred years to serve.

_Four hundred_

And she _still_ didn't understand the results of her consequences.

"Those animals you set onto the street are going to be euthanized because they hurt and _killed_ people, and the zoo can't afford to stay open now that there is city-wide panic. Nobody is going to want to look at animals who've _killed_ their relatives, smashed their cars and shops, and _traumatized_ so many innocent people that therapists are going to need therapists to deal with the after effect!

"Those animals are going to die instead of being released to the wild because the zoo can no longer afford to take care of the injured and sick ones, and they've _killed_. You've managed to _push back_ animal rights activism instead of pushing for it and have lost the support of the courts in the passing of animal cruelty acts.

"Not to mention what this has done for hybrids! Pickles, people _already_ don't trust them. This is going to trigger riots, lynchings, and wide-spread fear of them. Do you finally understand that _your actions have consequences_ , Pickles? When are you going to learn that?" she asked, shaking her hands to emphasize her point.

"Euthanized?" Pickles finally asked, frowning as she stared at her hands. "There weren't any euthanized animals the last time, or the time before, or in Scandivara when the zoo animals broke out uncoincidentally by themselves and caused a lot of damage."

"Why do you act like this!" the officer bolted upright again, a snarl tearing itself from her throat.

"Pickles, you're twenty, almost twenty-one, yet you're acting like a spoiled rich brat who can get away with everything! _Your actions have consequences, and you're going to pay for them_ , you hear me?! There's no second chance this time! No getting tea this Sunday during church to avoid the rush, or heading to the arcade to beat each other's high-scores on the Myth Busters hunting game!

"There's also the fact that you've managed to revert our culture to the fucking societal foundations it was before the initial _Hybrid Safety Act of 1994_! Damn it Pickles! It's _game over_ for you _now_ , and I'm tired of putting up with your shit," the officer sniffed, eyes beginning to water before she dragged a sleeve across her face.

"Hatsy, I--I thought I was doing something right," the brunette whispered, yellow eyes blurring with tears of her own.

Hatis stood, smoothing out her features as she turned away from the woman. "You'll be going to court charged with localized terrorism, breaking destruction of property, and second-degree murder. Not to mention that you were already charged with those things. This is a goodbye, Pickles, for you and your friend. For good," she snapped, and the door slammed behind her with a loud bang.

Not here, please don't have a breakdown here, she prayed to Yurkįsh, her hand pressed against the wall as she followed it to the stairs. She eventually reached the door that led to the roof and scanned her card to unlock it. Throwing the emergency exit open, she took a deep breath as the November air smacked her in the face. It was refreshing, almost, the amount of emotional relief the action brought her despite the hurricane waiting to strike. As her knees threatened to give with the assault of tears, she slid down the wall, moving to sit on the concrete flooring of the roof.

Huffing bitterly to herself as she drew her knees in, Hatis rested her chin on her knees, allowing the tears to spring forth as she sat there silently. Pickles had been her friend, but the relationship the two had was toxic. It took her too long to cut it off, and now that she had split herself off from the brunette she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

Sirens suddenly broke through her stupor, and she slammed the back of her head against the wall.

" _FUCK_!"

. . . .


	3. ɐʌouɐsɐƆ

"Boss put another hit on the board. Looks like a kid this time," the bunny hybrid muttered as she bit into a carrot. The tablet glowed softly in the dark, illuminating her face as glitter sparkled back into the cold abyss of the room. Her legs were crossed, the thin tan fur keeping the bare skin warm despite the chill the room held. As she set the tablet down on the coffee table, she pulled her red hair back as she stood.

The fridge door was pulled open, and her tall ears flattened against her head as a fresh burst of cold air blew her bangs out of her eyes. She grabbed what she was looking for, tossing the can over her shoulder as the man sitting in the fluffy armchair caught it.

She closed the door as he picked up the tablet, brown eyes scanning the text. Popping open the can of _M.A.X. Nuclear Energy_ , he grunted, the blue-lipped cap he wore shifting to cover his expression as he spoke.

"Stole some files, eh ol' man? Must be importan' if yer willin' ter break yer morals," he drawled slowly, and she frowned, looking down at the screen again.

"Apparently she's currently being detained at Mitsu PD HQ, and the- _-holy_ _shit_ _,_ " she inhaled sharply, fingers digging into the sides of the tablet as she pulled it from his grasp, moving sit on the armrest of the chair as she leaned against the back.

"Om, sweetie, _darling._ This, the, uh, the reward is three million collics. This... this could settle our debts, tear down the club, and fucking _leave._ Like, go beyond the walls of Collaroce," she managed to wheeze, waving the tablet back and forth before him. The man moved his feet, setting them on the ground as he smashed the can he had finished off against the top of the table.

"It's false," he belched as he clipped a holster to his waist. "He jus' wants that Satyr dead and is willin' ter piss off clans fer that. Means this shits important. We need ter get the kid, get the info, and do some fuckin' bargainin'."

"Unless he claims a clan stole the collics when he's unable to present it," Casanova slowly said, and Om stiffened, eyes narrowing beneath his low sitting cap as he sipped his drink.

"That would stir some trouble in the underground, 'specially if he's tryna plan somethin' big, or had a plan interfered with," he grumbled.

"It sounds to me that, as you said, this kid took something important, and it seems as if that thing put a stop in whatever plan they had," she started, and the fellow bounty hunter nodded, rising to his feet as he grabbed a double-barrel pistol from the wall and clipped it to his holster.

"The underground is filled with hybrids, criminals, hunters, and gangs. If he were attemptin' ter start a war o' some sort between any o' the clans within those groups, there would be chaos, and any investigation into his lil' project or whatever would be interrupted. Fuckin' smart ass thinks he can get away with shit on mah watch," he growled, stretching.

Casanova nodded in awe, once again silenced by the intelligence her partner had. Her tall ears bounced as she hummed, skipping to her feet as she clicked on the notice. Eyes widening when she realized several others have already accepted the hit, she hissed.

"Darling, we've got some competition," she hissed, scrambling to the front door as she shoved her feet into tall boots. The revealing leotard she wore sparkled brilliantly even in the dark, and she turned, moving to grab a cloak for stealth before a gun pushed her hand away from it.

"I want them to see us comin'. After all, the bitch is really pissin' meh off," he finally said, and she nodded, watching as he pocketed a few more cans of _M.A.X_ _._

As he moved to open the door, the tablet Casanova held suddenly lit up, the caller I.D. reading _BOSS._

He answered the call immediately, expression set in a bored facade as he peered at the man behind the screen.

"I need the details fer that hit yeh put out," he said, and the man chuckled in response.

" _Glad to have you onboard,_ _Bessy_ _._ "

. . .


	4. ɯO

A can tumbled across the gravel, the dented lettering of M.A.X. Nuclear Waste glistening from its side as it ricocheted off the brick wall and disappeared beneath the dumpster. The alley was poorly lit, the shadows casting long frames, the dark cast hiding their contents as they curved to accompany the evening sun's decline. They buzzing with a hazardous climate, their aura drenched with the sure promise of fates worse than death.

Footsteps echoed in the narrow nooks and crannies, followed by tiptoeing beats as movement stirred the darkness. The shadows seem to split to welcome the two figures waltzing through, their feet marching to the tempo of survival as they maneuvered the space with a practiced air of confidence and calm. The figures moved with their mission, their steps filled with a purpose sending waves of authority through their frames. Even when they stopped they maintained a similar zeal, the shadows stretched around them to accent their strange features.

It soon grew apparent that the man was oddly shaped for a human as he appeared in the light, the contrasts in brightness highlighting the square-rigidness that clung to his features. A hand gripped the can he held tightly, thick fingers marring the metallic lettering glittering from the rounded sides.

The woman behind him strutted with a slight bounce, her cottontail twitching with her nose as she moved. Her bunny ears stood tall, the patchy fur a golden blonde and brown as they strayed from the bun pulling the crimson hair from her face. Blue eyes sharply searched the alleyway with a strange warmth swallowed by the cool of mystery, of a tale that had yet to be told. She eventually relaxed, ears falling to rest by her shoulders as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I don't hear anything," she spoke, her voice a smooth tone that seemed to emphasize audacity too well.

"Hm," the man hummed, raising the can to sip from the contents as he surveyed their surroundings with bored, narrow eyes. He took note of the active police station across the street, watching as officers walked in and out of the building. Knowing what went down with the zoo earlier, he honestly wasn't too surprised at the movements.

Something did not feel right with him, and the station across from them seemed to hit the nail on the head. The alley was oddly close to the department, and the warning bells ringing despite the secrecy the shadows told him that this was a set-up. After all, the location they were sent to was supposed to be an address drop-off for their client to receive details on their next job.

"How long do we wait before we hunt down the boss ourselves, darling?" the woman suddenly purred, and the man looked over at her to glance at the watch she currently had strapped to her wrist.

"A minute. They gave us a time and location. If they can't stick to a schedule, then we leave," he stated simply. The lid he popped into the can rattled at the bottom when he shook it, and he frowned, peering into the can to find a singular red light flashing innocently at him. As he pulled back to look at the overall container, the energy drink seemed to grin mockingly at him, the brown contents dripping onto the gravel beneath his bare feet in a steady, nearly silent drip.

"Shoulda known this was a set-up the momen' Boss told us these coordinates," he finally said and merely tossed the can over his shoulder. It landed in the dumpster behind them, a small flash popping as it hit the garbage. A groan was heard, followed by a steady stream of smoke as it rose from the opening. Noticing slight movement to his right where the brick wall stood after the can exploded, Om pulled the gun clipped to his belt out of its holster and aimed the metallic barrel at the location.

"This is Badass Bessy, asshat. Yeh may have heard about her from yer boss, so you know to drop yer little hidin' game 'fore I make yer head look like the bottom of that can," he vowed, and the wall moved, camouflage glitching to reveal the shorter man Om had aimed at.

The man dropped to the ground, a hand moving to lift the black mask he wore from his face. A grin sheepishly at the duo as he waved a hand frantically, the mask becoming bunched fabric in his other.

"We were announcing our arrival and testing your skills Mister Bessy! That's all there is to it!" the blond was grinning, his hands folding behind his back after pocketing the mask.

"Becksters in the upper right corner, and Ferret is in the dumpster. I'm Warlso Jr. We're part of the Rodent clan," the man chirped, and Om blinked slowly in response, allowing his silence to make Warlso shift with discomfort.

Casanova moved then, taking the quiet as a cue to speak as she bounced over to the dumpster. When she reached into it, she rummaged around, eventually grabbing ahold of a thin, wriggling tail, pulling the large rat out into the open. The rat grumbled to himself, crossing his arms as he dangled upside down.

"I think your little buddy here likes to play hard to get," she murmured. "But I'm the master at that sort of game, so naturally, I won."

"Yeh nearly killed me, sparky, and I let yeh catch meh," he snapped to Om, and the man flicked the rat off.

"Your fault for playing in the trash bin, little guy," Casanova replied smoothly, and Ferret huffed a reply.

"Set meh down, yeh fuckin' hag," Falls retorted, and she dropped him, flipping her red hair over her shoulder before her foot came down upon the rodent's side, pinning him to the ground.

"Well, someone clearly hasn't taught you your manners," she pouted, and Om tsked.

"Cass," he said, and she sighed, releasing the rat. The rat scampered across the gravel, blue eyes watching as the rodent scurried up the pant leg of Warlso before disappearing into a pocket.

Warlso had paled at the interaction, sweat dotting his brow as Om pulled the hammer back on his gun. The double-barrel stood out ominously, the gleam of the carved metal catching the target's eye as he gulped.

"Shoot him, and I shoot your whore," a voice called out, and Om flicked his eyes towards Casanova as a form appeared behind her. A polished helmet concealed the person's face, and a voice-changer added husk and reverb to his natural tone, adding layers to its overall outlook.

"Why does everyone assume me to be a whore? Is it the bunny ears? The tail? The revealing leotard? I swear, men these days have no class whatsoever," the bunny hybrid snarled in response.

In the blink of an eye, she had removed the gun aimed for her head, twisted the arm behind his back, and slammed him into the ground with her foot, the heeled boot digging into his back as she pinned him beneath her.

Warlso audibly gulped at the sudden display of technique, and his left hand twitched. Om merely aimed Bessy upwards towards the right and pulled the trigger, a loud bang echoing in the alley. A resounding clang followed as the bullets intercepted each other and fell to the ground.

A limp form also fell off the roof, landing in a heap beside the dumpster.

The gun once again found itself aiming for the forehead of Warlso, and the bored look remained, not having once changed. The man's eyebrows furrowed downwards in a defiant glare, a knowing look in his eye that told Om that he was expecting to be asked questions.

With a sigh, Om readjusted Bessy's aim with a flick of his waist, the barrel setting its eyes on the armored person Casanova had managed to restrain, and snapped a hand out, grabbing Warlso by the neck of his suit and shoving him against the wall. Gloved hands immediately rose to pull at the wrist, holding the man up, and a pained gasp followed the increase in pressure Om provided in response to the grabbing hands.

"An assassination plan is not a good way to make allies, sweetheart," Casanova's smile was delightful, her lips spreading to reveal pearly teeth. Warlso swallowed again, but this time he held his hands up, placing them flat against the brick wall.

"It w-wasn't my idea! I s-swear!" Warlso managed to choke out, and Om raised an eyebrow.

"I know," he said, and Warlso stiffened, his narrow features pinching to resemble those of a rat's.

"Boss n-needs a job done! A hit on a p-prisoner!" Om tightened his grip, and the hands twitched downwards to the wrist, keeping Warlso against the wall. Om flipped a switch on his gun that made a loud clicking sound, and the hands went back up.

"What job?" Casanova pressed, feigning confusion as her heel digging deeper into the back spine of the armor. A grunt escaped the assassin, and Warlso flinched.

"A s-satyr c-cost Boss several thousand i-in damages, a-and set back his p-plan several w-weeks! The A.T.G. is u-using the bitch's m-mistake-HRRRK!!!" Om cut the man off viciously, lips turning into a sneer.

"That fails to correlate with the message Dr. Ruben sent us, Pipsqueak," he hissed. The man paled.

"B-but Ruben h-hired us?" he gasped, and Om narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, considerin' Dr. Ruben doesn' exist, and you jus' quoted Boss," he said and pulled the trigger. Bessy releasing another screech as the bullet was fired from her chambers. The armored assassin went quiet, falling limp in the tight grip Casanova had him in.

The bunny hybrid said nothing as she released him, moving to grab at the utility belt he had tied around his waist.

"Cass," Om rolled his eyes again before turning Bessy back towards Warlso's face.

"Yeah yeah, I know. No looting from technocrats Rats because they're dumbasses," she groaned and straightened up, moving to stand beside her partner with crossed arms.

"I-I won't answer your questions, you d-damn Hobbers!" he shrieked and fell silent. The body dropped to the ground, the rat in his pocket scurrying away as Om took a step back, casually blowing the smoke drifting from the barrel of the gun.

"Honey, we could've asked him more questions," Casanova said softly as she draped an arm over his shoulders.

"He shoulda had more manners. Besides, I got the info I needed," Om replied. With a sigh, she turned him away from the scene, moving him back towards the shadows of the alley as she took note of the station growing busy across from them.

"What should we do about the rat?" she asked. He shrugged as he pulled another M.A.X. can from his pocket. He popped it open as Bessy returned to her home in her holster.

"Let him run back to where their boss is hiding. I want to stop by to give my condolences eventually," he grunted, and Casanova grinned as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Always such a sweetheart, aren't you?" she giggled, and he rolled his eyes before stopping, turning to look over his shoulder at the seemingly still alley.

"The station is pretty busy, and the pricing of job is expensive so others may be willin' ter blow the whole damn place. We need ter be fast, in and out type shit," he grunted, turning around fully as Casanova moved with him.

"We need to go down, again, don't we?" she asked slowly, and he nodded, pulling out another can of _M.A.X._ as he motioned towards the grating before them.

"Ladies first," he grinned, and she rolled her eyes as she lifted the metal covering, dropping into the catacombs beneath them easily.

The two disappeared into the sewage, the metal lid sliding back into place as the station across the street exploded with activity, sirens wailing as police cars were filled and cars screeched across gravel and concrete.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an original! It can be found on 2 other sites as well, if y'all wanna look for it too.


End file.
